My Wish Come True
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Percy's point of view of Caught in the Act. Percy/Annabeth Percy's POV ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. She Loves Me

My Wish Come True  
DG32173

Sarah: well, here's Percy's view of _Caught in the Act._ Well, I only own my story and my characters. Don't steal.

_**!!!WARNINGS!!!**_  
M for the same reasons as _Caught in the Act._

_**SUMMARY**_  
Percy's point of view of _Caught in the Act._ _**Percy/Annabeth Percy's POV**_

_**KEY  
**_**(Authors note)  
**"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Scene change  
**POV change**  
_Memory/dreams__  
Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 1  
She Loves Me

I'm sleeping lightly, having no dreams for a change, when the sound door to my cabin opening wakes me up. I don't open my eyes, even though it's the middle of the night and the entire camp is _supposed_ to be asleep. I know that it's Annabeth. For some reason known only to her, she's been visiting my cabin every night around midnight for I don't know how long.

I only know this because I had been awake the past two weeks or so when she's been visiting my cabin. The first time, I almost drew Riptide to take down the intruder. But then I sensed it was Annabeth and feigned sleeping, wondering what she's doing _here,_ of all places, in the middle of the night. Some nights she just sits and watches me for a few hours, other nights she talks about a variety of topics.

I wonder what she'll do tonight? The past few days, I've been trying to gather the courage to let her know that I'm awake while she's here. Tonight, I _will_ confront her as she leaves. I have to know why she's visiting me every night.

I hear her move a chair from against the wall to sit it beside my bed. Then she sits in it and is quiet for a while. Finally, she starts talking. "Ya know, Percy," she says softly. I am in total shock. She actually called me by _name_ rather than Seaweed Brain, her favorite nickname for me. Even during all the nights I was awake to hear her talking to me, she hasn't once called me by name. I quickly turn my attention back to her. "I really like you, in a way my mother would definitely not approve of. You really shouldn't lead me on, though, if you don't like me like that. I know we're best friends and all, but that doesn't give you the right to hold my hand as we walk or hug me like you do sometimes if your hearts not into it."

She _actually_ thinks I'm not madly in love with her? How much more obvious can I be without telling her word-for-word that she means everything to me? That if the world went to Hades and she survived, I couldn't care less? That if she were dead and the world continued to exist, I would have nothing to live for?

I focus my attention back to her as she sighs. "Like today, you were holding my hand the entire time we were racing in our chariot. You were still holding it when we got off the chariot. I appreciate how you helped me down, but I bet the Aphrodite cabin is gonna start spreading wild rumors around camp that we're together." She pauses for a few moments, as if in thought. "Especially after you kissed me when we were told we won! Give a girl some warning before you go springing stuff like that on her!" I can tell she's struggling to keep her voice soft, thinking that I'm asleep. "Aphrodite's cabin is going to be talking about that for a long time. Next thing ya know, they'll be trying to get their mom to get us together. And if you don't like me like that, that could ruin our friendship. I don't want that to happen, ever."

She's silent for a few more moments. "Ya know, I'm glad Rachel became the Oracle last year. Because she's the Oracle, she can't ever have a boyfriend, so she can't go flirting with you anymore. You probably didn't realize she was even flirting, but she was. Yeah, I know I acted weird whenever I saw you and Rachel together. I'll admit it, I was jealous. Me, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, _jealous_ of a _mortal_ girl. Bet you didn't see that coming."

I honestly hadn't seen _that_ coming. _That's_ why she got so mad whenever I talked about Rachel or invited her along with me and Annabeth.

"Ya know, you really shouldn't have held me like you did after you saved me from the sirens. I mean, I've been hugged by friends before, and the way you hugged me then wasn't like that at all. I mean, it's not like you'd be into me like that. And when we were on Circe's island after I saved you from being a guinea pig for the rest of your life, remember the way you looked at me? You looked at me like I was a goddess, and in a good way. You still look at me like that sometimes. You really shouldn't look at someone like that when you're not into them."

Gods, she really does believe that I'm not into her. I successfully fight back the urge to open my eyes and tell her the gods honest truth: that I love her more than life itself, that I have loved her since I first met her and I'll love her for the rest of eternity.

"Remember how you made Mount St. Helens explode after making me leave you behind? Well, I had looked back in time to see the explosion. I don't know how long I was sitting there, crying, thinking you were dead. I guess that's when I finally admitted to myself that I like you in more than a friendly manner. Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, Seaweed Brain. When I saw you at the amphitheatre two weeks later, I felt like the gods just granted me a miracle by saving your hide."

She was crying because she thought I was dead after Mount St. Helens? Now I _really_ feel guilty. I can't remember _ever_ seeing her cry because of me, and it hurts to think that she had.

"Challenging Ares like you did at the end of our first quest was stupid! You could have been killed! Then I would have had to explain to your mom why you weren't coming home at the end of summer. Do you realize how upset she would have been? And Poseidon would have blamed it all on me and Grover for not stopping you. Not to mention that Grover would never have gotten his searcher's license and probably would have been taken off seeker duty for _years."_

She sighs again. Damn, she's doing that a lot tonight. "I just wish you liked me like I like you. And just so you know, I _still_ hate Calypso. Why'd you have to end up at _her_ island when that volcano exploded? I know I probably wouldn't have survived the explosion, since I'm not a child of the sea god – thank the gods for that – but I wish you would have let me stay and fight with you. Ya probably wouldn't have blown up the volcano if I had stayed and fought with you." She pauses for a few moments. "It's getting late, I should probably go before someone finds me in here. That would be _bad."_

I hear her get up and put the chair back. I prop myself up on my elbow, watching her open the door to my cabin. "Ya know, for a daughter of Athena, you can be pretty dumb sometimes, Annabeth. I _do_ like you," I say while I have the chance, smirking.

She squeaks in surprise and looks back at me. Gods, she is beautiful in the moonlight. She looks just like a goddess. Believe me, I should know. I've actually met quite a few of them. She blushes brightly. "Erm, I was just leaving," she says quickly before bolting out the door, letting it close on its own.

Well, _that_ didn't work out quite like I had hoped. I sigh and lay back on my pillow. She loves me. She really does love me. I feel almost like I'm drowning in relief at the thought. Though I wouldn't know what it _actually_ feels like to drown since I can breathe underwater, being the son of Poseidon and all.

Almost as soon as I close my eyes, I am swept up by a dream of what could have happened if Annabeth had stayed rather than bolted. It is the best dream of my life.

* * *

Sarah: since I now know that many of you wanted to see Annabeth's dream, I will show you Percy's dream next chapter. It's not gonna be identical to Annabeth's, but very similar. Please review!


	2. Dream

My Wish Come True  
DG32173

Sarah: chapter 2 is here. I only own my story and my OC's. Everything else is owned by someone else. Percy's dream is very similar to Annabeth's, but will have a few differences from hers.

_**KEY  
**_**(Authors note)  
**"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Scene change  
**POV change**  
_Memory/dreams__  
Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 2  
Dream

I know this is a dream, but I desperately wish with all my heart that something like this would happen in reality. That would be the best thing to ever happen to me if the gods would grant this wish.

"_Ya know, for a daughter of Athena, you can be pretty dumb sometimes, Annabeth. I _do_ like you," I say with a smirk when she's about to leave the cabin. She squeaks and whirls around in surprise. Gods, she's even _more_ gorgeous in the moonlight, though I didn't think that was possible. Then she blushes brightly, and looks to beautiful for words._

_I carefully untangle myself from my sheets and slowly walk over to her slowly, still smirking. I drink in the way the moonlight caresses her face and arms, causing her to look like a goddess herself. I carefully put my hands on either side of her face, cradling her head in them. "I love you, Annabeth Chase. I have always loved you from the day we first met and I will always love you, until the Earth's end," I tell her softly._

_The I close my eyes and press my lips against hers, using my tongue to gently part her lips. She manages to snap out of whatever trance she is in and kisses me back, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. I gladly do so as she tangles her fingers in my hair. I reach an arm behind her and shut the door, then press her up and against it. She wraps her legs around my hips, causing us to both moan when she rubs against my already forming erection._

_I swiftly remove her jacket and pajama top and toss them aside. Surprise and elation flood me when I realize that she's not wearing a bra. I cup her perfect breasts with my hands, massaging them gently. I rely on the fact that she's pressed to the door and has her arms and legs wrapped around me to keep her from falling. She presses as close as possible to me while still allowing my to handle her breasts, driving me insane with having her so close and so willing._

_Finally, I realize we can neither one take this much longer and carry her to my bed. Together, we manage to shed her of her pajama pants. I pull back momentarily just to admire her perfect body. Then she gets on her knees and we start removing my boxers. Once those are tossed to the side, I tumble her onto her back on my bed…_

Then I snap to a sitting position in my bed, breathing heavily. My sheets are drenched with sweat. For a moment, I'm confused about my surroundings. Then I cry out in frustration and flop back on my bed when I realize that it had all been a dream. A _very_ good dream. The first time in my life I've ever had a good dream. Gods, that was just so _cruel_ to have woken up right _there!_

I look out the window and see the sun has risen. I fling myself out of bed and get ready for the day. Too late to try to go back to the dream now. I do know one thing. I am _definitely_ going to have to get Annabeth alone and talk to her today, express the full extent of my feelings for her. I don't realize that she is currently planning to avoid alone time with me any way possible.

* * *

Sarah: I _told_ you Percy's dream would be different from Annabeth's. I just didn't tell you _how._ Hope you liked! Please review!


	3. Quest

My Wish Come True  
DG32173

Sarah: chapter three is here. I hope ya'll have enjoyed it thus far. I only own this story as it is written. I also own _my_ OCs. Please enjoy the chapter.

_**KEY  
**_**(Authors note)  
**"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Scene change  
**POV change**  
_Memory/dreams__  
Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 3  
Quest

Getting Annabeth alone proves a _lot_ harder than I thought it would be this morning. She has successfully avoided alone time with me _all_ day. Either we were surrounded by other campers or she would put on that stupid invisibility cap of hers and pretty much pop out of existence.

Then a kid from the Hermes cabin comes running up soon after dinner, saying that Mr. D and Chiron want to talk to us about something. Then the kid runs off, leaving me and Annabeth alone to walk up the hill. Just as I open my mouth to confront her about today, she slips on her invisibility cap. A sudden wind at my side tells me she had taken off up the hill.

"Annabeth!" I yell in frustration, running up the hill. I see her pop back into visibility at the door of the Big House and go inside. I walk inside just as Chiron asks her where I am. "Here," I pant, closing the door behind me.

Chiron motions to the loveseat in the living room area. "Have a seat; I'll go get Mr D," he says.

Finally! She doesn't have a choice about having alone time now! "Annabeth, we need to talk," I say, exasperated with her behavior. I plop onto the couch while Annabeth sits next to me. She seems flooded with nervousness. She _knows_ I hate being avoided without knowing the reason.

"Percy, now's _not_ the time," she says softly.

"Yes it –" I start before Mr D and Chiron come in. I scowl but close my mouth.

"Ah, Peter and Abigail," Mr D says.

Annabeth twitches. "It's Percy and Annabeth," I mutter. I get the feeling Mr D calls everyone by the wrong name on purpose. He doesn't call his own kids by the wrong name.

Mr D waves his hand dismissively. "Whatever. Anyways, a quest has come up for the two of you," he says. "You are to head to Hawaii."

"Um, how do _I_ get to Hawaii? I can't exactly get on a plane," I say nervously. Zeus might strike me down if I got up in the air.

"Will we be meeting someone there?" Annabeth asks at the same time.

"Lord Zeus said he will allow Percy to get on a plane now and then, so long as he doesn't overdo it," Chiron says. "And no, it's just the two of you."

I raise an eyebrow but sigh in relief. What's up with the sudden change of heart, Zeus? But at least I won't get struck down for boarding a plane. I just can't go on them all the time. Not that I would; I hate flying. I sense Annabeth tense next to me. What's her problem?

"So, what's the quest?" Annabeth asks.

"Erm, yes," Chiron says nervously. "Mr D?"

"Fine, fine, I'll tell them. We were told to give you two a break from camp and _important_ quests, so Poseidon said to send you two to Hawaii to learn 'something' for both him and Athena," Mr D says. Learn something? That's an odd way to put it. "Why do these kids get _Hawaii_ and I get stuck with _this_ miserable dump?" he grumbles to himself.

"Learn what?" I ask curiously.

"How am I supposed to know? He didn't tell me," Mr D snaps before leaving the room.

"So, when are we leaving?" Annabeth asks.

"The plane leaves at ten tomorrow morning to San Antonio, then you will immediately take a plane from there to Honolulu," Chiron says. "Then you will take a cab to Park Shore Waikiki. A suite is already booked for you there under Percy's name," Chiron says.

_A_ suite? Did he just say _a_ suite? Annabeth beats me to the question. _"A_ suite?" she asks nervously. "As in one suite each? Or one total?"

"One total," Chiron replies, looking surprised. He did say _a_ suite. Uh-oh. "Why do you ask?"

Leave it to a horse not to understand why two people of the opposite sex don't want to have just one-suite for the two of them when they aren't related by DNA. Gods don't have DNA like humans do, so the only way children of the gods consider themselves _related_ on the immortal side is when they have the same immortal parent.

I blush from the implications of sharing one suite with Annabeth. I glance out of the corner of my eye to see she's blushing too. I quickly look away before she can catch me looking at her.

"Oh, no reason," Annabeth lies.

"Well, you best go to your cabins and start packing. Your mortal parents have been notified of what is going on and say to tell you to enjoy yourselves."

As we leave the Big House, my mind is still occupied with the thought of sharing a suite with Annabeth in hawaii. We're both seventeen, technically considered adults per ancient Greek laws.

Suddenly, I notice Annabeth take off. "Hey … ANNABETH!" I yell, running after her. Thankfully, she forgets to put her cap on. I catch up quickly and grab her by the elbow, pulling her to a stop beside me.

We end up in the middle of a small, but dense, grove of evergreens. I don't know how a small group of evergreens popped up on the hill when there weren't any last summer but now they look like they've been here for at least several decades. But I'm grateful for them. They will hide us from view of the other campers if this gets nasty.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I demand angrily. "After last night –"

"That's why," she interrupts softly, turning scarlet.

I roll my eyes. I never could understand why girls can pretty much tell you they love you one day then avoid you like a plague the next. Not that I've had _personal_ experience on that until just today. Then I notice Annabeth is distracted by her thoughts. I suddenly get the overwhelming urge to kiss her, just to see how she reacts.

I mentally shrug and kiss her on the lips. She gasps and I slip my tongue in while I have the chance. Gods, she tastes amazing. I stroke my tongue against hers, and she slowly responds. Thoughts start running through my mind. Thought's I'd rather _not_ discuss at this point.

Suddenly, we leap apart when we hear the voices of some other campers on the other side of the trees, ending up with about a foot of space between us from where we had been pretty much wrapped around each other.

She stares at me in shock and I blush again. What the hell was I _thinking?!_ Athena could have struck me down with an arrow or something! There's no _way_ she'd let me be with Annabeth! Not like _that!_ Besides, Annabeth would kill me herself if she knew what I was thinking. My blush deepens slightly as she continues to stare at me. Before I can open my mouth to apologize, she snaps out of her shock, clears her throat, and softly says "We … we should go get packed."

It takes me a second to remember about the quest. "Um, yeah," I say. I leave the grove quickly, feeling very embarrassed. It takes a matter of about an hour to pack everything I want to take _neatly._ My mom had sent several boxes full of my stuff when I told her I'd like to stay at camp until Christmas so that she can have some time alone with Paul, my step-dad. She and Paul got married just before I came to camp for the summer.

I got the idea that I could give them plenty of alone time and still come home for Christmas before coming back to camp. Mom _said_ she didn't mind, but I could tell she wasn't very enthusiastic about it.

But we both know that every one of us campers who survived the fight with Kronos and his army is needed to help the new campers that are _constantly_ coming in to settle down and get adjusted to camp routine. Thanks to my deal with the Gods, the new kids are almost immediately put into the appropriate cabin for their immortal parent. And some cabins are still in the process of being built to represent the different gods and goddesses.

I sigh. It will be good to take a break from all the work at camp, though. I suppose this 'quest' will be pretty cool, despite having to share _one_ suite with Annabeth. I smile slightly. Now that I think about it, _that_ part might be more than cool. But Athena would kill me if I ever say that out loud. So would Annabeth. Best to keep that part a secret.

"What are you planning to do _now?"_

I yelp and leap back as Aphrodite just _appears_ right next to me. "What is _with_ you gods and freaking people out like that?" I ask, looking around suspiciously. Ares could very easily be hiding nearby, ready to rip my head off if I do _one_ thing to upset his girlfriend even a _little!_

Aphrodite laughs. "You mortals are so funny when you're surprised," she chuckles. Then she turns serious again. "Seriously, what are you planning to do next?" she asks.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, glaring at her in suspicion. Was she spying on Annabeth and me?

"You kissed her, she didn't run or push you away. So, what are you planning on doing next? You have to be careful with Athena's kids. They analyze their emotions way too much. They really need to learn how to just _feel_ without thinking about _why_ they are feeling the way the do."

I roll my eyes. "I think the reason she didn't run or push me away was because she was too surprised to think clearly," I say.

"Exactly!" Aphrodite cheers.

"It's not like I'm gonna catch her off-guard a lot; she's too smart for that," I complain.

"Well, you just have to be creative. If you want her to stay surprised, then keep her guessing about what you'll do next," the goddess enthuses.

"She'll catch on to _that_ quickly," I say.

"But she still won't know what to expect."

"What if she figures out what I'm doing and rejects me?"

"What if she _doesn't_ reject you?" When I can't think of a good comeback, Aphrodite smirks. "Just think on it."

When she starts glowing, I turn my head. Looking at a god or goddess's true divine form is suicide. Then she's gone, leaving me with a lot of questions and "what ifs".

* * *

Sarah: what ya'll think? I figured that since Percy doesn't have anyone to tease him or anything in his cabin, I'd let Aphrodite come in and mess with his head.


	4. Anxiety on the Plane

My Wish Come True  
DG32173

Sarah: I'm sorry about the uber delay in updates. I've been busy going through the hundreds of reviewer characters sent in. I've also been trying to think up a good monster to come into play in the next chapter of _Caught in the Act._ Please forgive me. I also have another story up now, _Haunted Eyes._ It has some Percy/Annabeth in it, but not all that much. It's mostly adventure and drama, which is _extremely_ rare for me. I don't remember _ever_ writing on a story that had practically zero romance. But I'm hoping _Haunted Eyes_ will be a success. I posted a short thing with it already, but I'm not sure if it will be a hit. I'm waiting for reviews to see if I should continue or just give up on such a venture and return to my romantic passions. Well, I've talked too long. I only own this story, _Caught in the Act,_ and my OCs. Don't steal. I hope you enjoy.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

**Serenity (anonymous reviewer)**  
You ask why Aphrodite has to be so weird she makes you confused. I ask the same question. I don't know where her comments came from. Maybe the goddess was using me to express herself. Her comments confused me when I went back and looked at what I wrote, even just the next day.

**Kervin555**  
I'm trying to figure out what to do with your guy. The "make a total fool of Percy" part sounds like very tempting idea. Just like when Rachel made a fool of him at Hoover Dam and again at Goode High School.

**Skittlepunk (anonymous reviewer)**  
"Aphrodite throws someone in there to make it hard on them". Well, how in Hades did you read my mind? They both experienced jealousy when the other seemed interested in someone else during the books. I'm not going to make the romance easy for them in the least.

**Talipatra**  
Thanks for the ideas. As I said to Skittlepunk above, their relationship will be built slowly and not in the least bit easy for them. I hate it when people do the "and then they had sex" thing. It's _way_ over-rated and completely stupid. I did it a bit when I was first starting in the world of fanfic-writing. But I hated it then and I still do. People build up this awesome plot-line, have you hanging on every word, then completely ruin the entire story with "and then they had sex/got married/had kids" junk. And I know that the same conversations in both stories is irking in a way, but this is just the beginning. A lot more will happen that will make both stories very different, but intertwined. I promise.

**Jacki (anonymous reviewer)**  
Um, they're seventeen in these fics. By ancient Greek laws, they had been adults since they were fifteen or sixteen. Besides, demigods grow up _fast_ or are killed by monsters. Also, those were just dreams. It wasn't the real deal. The real deal won't happen for a very long time.

_**KEY  
**_**(Authors note)  
**"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Scene change  
**POV change**  
_Memory/dreams__  
Scene change in memory_

* * *

Chapter 4  
Anxiety on the Plane

I sigh and tap my foot impatiently as the line through security goes at a snails pace. Seriously, I've seen creatures move faster while under Kronos' slow-time thingy. Riptide's in my shirt pocket in pen form, Annabeth's knife is strapped to her shin under her jeans. She says that security never notices divine weapons if they are out of sight or in another form and that metal detectors don't pick them up.

But that's not what has me upset at the moment. A monster could show up, called to the aura Annabeth and I are putting off. It would try to kill us and kill the mortal 'witnesses' just for being there. I growl softly as the line moves forward a couple of inches. Annabeth jabs her elbow into my ribs, causing us both to wince. "What?" I demand softly. "It's taking forever! Any second now, a monster could attack and a lot of innocent people could be hurt or killed just because the monster's after us!"

She rolls her eyes. "Quit complaining! I've been traveling by airplane for years and I've only been attacked _once,"_ she mutters.

I am instantly worried and feel the worry clouding my face. "What was it? What happened?" I ask softly.

She sighs and tells me about the _Empousai,_ then reminds me I still owe her for soaking her favorite sneakers my first day at camp when we were twelve. I laugh at that.

Finally, half an hour later, it's our turn through the security checkpoint. Twenty minutes later, we're in our seats on the plane and an hour after that, we're in the air. I look out the window every few seconds, watching the sky. I half-expect Zeus to strike the plane down with a lightning bolt just because I'm on it. I mean, he's never happy when my dad's or Hades' kids are in the air. Neither are we.

After a few minutes, I feel Annabeth's head lay gently on my left shoulder. I look at her and realize that she's fallen asleep. I smile softly and gently brush her blonde hair out of her face. She lets out a soft sigh and snuggles closer to me in her sleep. I blush crimson. This is weird. I glance out the window again, this time checking for Athena's arrows. She would certainly not be happy with this. But, then, why would she work with my dad and send us to Hawaii for vacation? The only other time I can recall her working with my dad was in the creation of the chariot. She designed the chariot while my dad made horses out of the crests of waves.

Then my thoughts turn back to Annabeth. Thoughts of her occupy my mind for the rest of the flight to San Antonio. As soon as we land, while we're slowing down on the runway, I gently shake Annabeth awake. She blushes when she realizes she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Then she stands up in her seat to retrieve our bags from above my head. I blush brightly as I get an unwanted look up her skirt. When she gets our bags down, she realizes what had happened. She blushes brightly, shoves my bag into my hands and smacks me.

"What'd I do?" I whine, rubbing my cheek. Despite being mostly invulnerable, it still stings when I get hit or punched, especially when it's Annabeth who does it.

"You could've looked away!" she snaps, massaging her hand. I grin apologetically. She huffs. "Let's just go," she mutters, storming down the aisle toward the ramp in angered embarrassment.

I quickly catch up to her. Being three inches taller than her is a good thing when I want to catch up to her when she can't use her invisibility cap. I follow her through security to get on our next plane. The flight from San Antonio to Hawaii is just as boring as the flight from New York to San Antonio was. This time, it is my turn to fall asleep.

At least I have none of the usual dreams that demigods have. But I'm not sure whether to be grateful for that or not, because these dreams center around Annabeth and me and things I have longed to do with her but never had the courage to actually attempt to do. Then I feel a slight shake and hear someone saying something as if through water. I ignore it and dream on. Then the voice is a little clearer and the shaking a bit longer, but I can't tell what the voice is saying, so I ignore it.

Then, I hear Annabeth clearly saying, "Perseus Jackson, if you don't wake up right _now,_ I'll IM the camp and tell _everyone_ that you have a _huge_ crush on Clarisse and dream about marrying her!"

"No!" I yelp, sitting up straight. I glare at Annabeth as she laughs at my reaction. "That is _so_ not funny, Wise Girl!"

"At least it woke you up, Seaweed Brain," she says between giggles.

"Let's just go," I grumble, standing up and turning to get our bags down from above my head.

By the time we get all our bags, get out of the airport, and hail down a cab, we're both hot, tired, and cranky. We get into a small argument about the credit card someone from Olympus gave us in Annabeth's name while the suite is in my name.

The cab driver asks us with a grin how long we've been married. We both blush and tell him we're not married at the same time. Apparently he can't tell we're just seventeen because of the gray streaks in our hair, souvenirs from our turns literally holding up the sky. Long story. The driver grins and shakes his head, mumbling under his breath.

Neither of us realizes our time in Hawaii is about to get _much_ more embarrassing than we first thought. Of course, we haven't gotten to the hotel and seen our suite yet either.

* * *

Sarah: please review! Again, uber sorry about the delay in updates.


End file.
